


Godsent

by etherealbards



Series: Witcher Ben&Ben Fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cannae even its 5am i can see the sun this is so gay, i do not know what to tag this anymore rip, my god these bitches gay! good for them good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbards/pseuds/etherealbards
Summary: "Dance with me?" he asks again and looks at him hopefully. Geralt eyes him suspiciously for a moment and sighs exasperatedly, knowing that if he didn't cave into whatever Jaskier wanted him to do, he'd pester him until he did it anyways.---aka. seven hundred fifty-eight words of geralt and jaskier being gay.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Ben&Ben Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787587
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Godsent

**Author's Note:**

> IM FINALLY DONE W THIS LMFAO I CANNAE EVEN. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT EVEN IF ITS P SHORT!!!
> 
> title and song used in the fic is Godsent by Ben&Ben !!

"Dance with me?" 

Geralt pays Jaskier no attention and keeps sharpening his sword. "D-Don't ignore me Geralt!" he sputters, fiddling with one of his rings nervously and sets his lute aside. Geralt sighs and looks up from where he was sharpening his sword, raising a brow questioningly at Jaskier. Jaskier just smiles and walks over to where Geralt was sitting and holds out his hand. 

"Dance with me?" he asks again and looks at him hopefully. Geralt eyes him suspiciously for a moment and sighs exasperatedly, knowing that if he didn't cave into whatever Jaskier wanted him to do, he'd pester him until he did it anyways.

Geralt set his sword and his whetstone aside, and stood up from the fallen log that he was sitting on and turned over to the bard. Jaskier grins at him, "Can I?" he asks, hovering his hands over his. Geralt hummed his approval and Jaskier took his hands gently and set them on his hips, then loosely looped his arms around his neck.

Jaskier leans his forehead against Geralt's and gives him a grin. Geralt gives him a small smile in return,

"I thought you wanted to dance?" he asks, Jaskier just laughs softly and replies, "Yeah but I just want to hold you for a moment." Geralt rolls his eyes and Jaskier hits him lightly on the back.

They stand there for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence until Jaskier starts singing softly. 

_"God sent those eyes to get me through the night,"_

Jaskier leads him in a slow waltz, and gradually makes his voice louder until his deep velvety voice fills their little camp and echoes throughout the forest.

_"And all the shadows of the past fade into white,"_

They circle around their camp, both enraptured in each other as they waltz slowly to Jaskier's gentle melody.

_"When all the memories in my head subside,"_

They stopped circling around and stopped to sway gently at the center of their camp. Geralt looking at Jaskier fondly as the bard had slipped his eyes close while they were dancing,

_"You remain here, you remain dear inside."_

The bard trails off into hum, fluttering his eyes open and blushes a bit when he catches Geralt staring at him. He hums the song for a bit, content to just keep swaying and be held by Geralt.

He learns forward again but this time to lean his head on Geralt's shoulder, Geralt huffs and brings Jaskier closer to him. 

Jaskier looks up at Geralt and smiles, he takes in a breath and continues singing.

_"We try to understand how the current flows,"_

Geralt quietly hums along as Jaskier sings, the both of them still swaying gently.

_"We find a love unplanned, that only fate can know,"_

Jaskier raises his brow when he hears Geralt humming, beaming when Geralt's soft humming raises volume.

_"And underneath the veil of my wide eyes,"_

Geralt's voice joins Jaskier's as they sing together. Geralt humming along to the melody and Jaskier singing the lyrics, their voices singing in harmony and echoing through the forest.

_"Is a heart unafraid to let love inside,"_

They stay there for a moment, still and unmoving. The both of them stop singing and stills from their swaying. They move closer to each other, holding each other together as Jaskier begins to sing again.

_"God sent those eyes to get me through the night,"_

His voice wasn't as loud as before, the bard singing softly and moved his hands to rest at the nape of his neck.

_"And all the shadows of the past fade into white,"_

Geralt rests his forehead against Jaskier again, basking in the bard's presence as he listens to him sing.

_"When all the memories in my head subside,"_

Jaskier's voice goes thick with emotion, his breath and Geralt's mingling together from how close their faces are.

_"You'll remain here, you'll remain dear inside."_

The bard stopped singing and stared at Geralt, anxiously anticipating his reaction. "Your voice's nice," the witcher remarks. Jaskier blinks and lets out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be a bard if it wasn't, my dear witcher." Geralt hums and Jaskier huffs good naturedly, their eyes meet, cornflower blue meeting amber and their faces slowly move closer to each other.

Jaskier tilts his head and captures Geralt's lips in a kiss, pouring in all of his feelings for the witcher in it. They pull back after a moment and lean against each other.

"I love you," Geralt says, his voice barely a whisper.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos and comment!! i love getting comments 🥺🥺
> 
> follow me on twitter @dykepankratz


End file.
